Saviour - Oneshot
by i.am.jace's.bitch
Summary: Clary is the loser of Raziel High School, all she wants to do is stay invisible. When she needs a saviour, who will be there? Well golden boy of course. CLACE ONESHOT


_Okay, head down, keep to the corners, it's just another day_. I repeat over and over again in my head. The same three things I have said to myself for the past three years of High School. But just like any other day, it doesn't work as I am shoved against the lockers by the cheer squad, with their high pitched laughter which is more like someone dragging their nails down a chalkboard than someone laughing.

"Aww no, well I'm terribly sorry Ffumder, let me help you" Of course it's Kaelie, who else would it be. I try to move away from her but she just throws my books out my arms so the they disappear in the feet of people scrambling to get to their class. Kaelie turns to walk away but with my big mouth, it doesn't go smoothly, "Oh suck it virginity pledges." Kaelie stops and turns around.

"What did you say to me?" she starts to raise her voice but even i know it's not worth the hassle and the eardrum replacement "nothing" I reply,

"I thought so" she then turns around and walks away with her slut crew following her like lost puppies but not before each and every one of them gives me a deathly look. I sigh deeply, partly from relief, but mostly from the fact that I have to pick up all the pages that have fallen out of one of my old textbooks. The final bell rings and I start to panic as I go to pick up the last page. As I go to reach for it, I feel a hand under mine, I look up and I find myself staring right into the eyes of Raziel High's golden boy, Jace Herondale.

"Are you okay?" he asks. _Oh my god his eyes- No Clary, he's a player._ "Yes thank you, I've got to go to class" I put my books in my satchel and I fast walk to class. I feel those golden pair of eyes burning into my back but I refuse to turn around.

I am Clary Fray, loser and teachers pet of Raziel High School who spends her Friday nights drawing in my bedroom. I moved to Raziel High at the start of my Senior year and with still 100 days left of school, and with a secure scholarship at the Academy of Art University, I cannot wait until I leave this hell hole and the minute graduation ends, I'm straight on a plane to San Francisco.

~~~Time lapse to the end of the school day~~~

I am placing my books in my locker as I feel a cold liquid running down my back, it only takes me 5 seconds to realise that it's soda. I turn around and stood there is Kaelie with a soda can in her hand laughing with her posse not far behind with hundreds of students staring directly at me smirking. My eyes start to burn and my vision becomes blurry with tears starting to stream down my face and I just run with the sounds of laughter and gibes echoing in my head.

I fall against the wall curling into a ball and I just give into the tears. As my tears subsides into soft hiccups, I look up and look around. I'm in the changing rooms from the old sports hall. This one was meant to be converted into a study lounge for the Senior students after a new Gym hall was build but Principle Hodge never pursued it so it was left untouched. Usually, it feels so peaceful and quite down here but right now in this moment, I feel on edge. I shrug off the feeling and I get out my IPod touch along with my sketchbook, I put the ear buds in and turn to my favourite album, 1000 Forms of Fear by Sia, and I start drawing.

I am deep into my drawing when I suddenly feel a tap on my shoulder. I scream bloody murder until I realise who it is. Sebastian Verlac, second most hottest guy in the school and class A douchebag. "Oh my god, Sebastian, I nearly had a heart attack!" I breathe heavily and I lean my hands on my knees to attempt to slow down my breathing. "I am so sorry" He didn't look sorry at all, if my eye sight was correct, I would say he looked quite amused. I narrowed my eyes at him, "what do you want Sebastian, i'm not in the mood." I sit back down and he sits next to me.

"I saw you that you were upset so I followed you down here" He's looking at me, there's something about his eyes that makes me not want to look away. He leans into me and kisses me, I don't know why but I kiss him back. I start to pull away but he put one of his hands behind my head so i couldn't move away and the other hand was going around my waist and under my shirt, hoisting my shirt up. The moment he pulls away for breath, I manage to pull back and at the sweet opportunity I get I slap him across the face, the sharp sound echoes off the walls and the time he looks at me I instantly regret it as he slaps me back twice as hard and i fall to the ground by the force of his hand. He sits on top of me, trapping me so I definitely can't move. Tears start rolling down my cheeks. He rips off my shirt so only my bra is covering me and hunger very clearly written in his eyes "GET OFF ME! HEL-" he covers my mouth with his hand so only mumbling can be heard. He starts to unzip my jeans and in a split second his weight is gone. I crawl away while trying to cover myself. I look over to Sebastian and he is on the floor knocked out - What? I look around and then I seen an angel, a golden angel. I start shaking uncontrollably and sobs rake my body. I feel strong but soothing arms go around me, comforting me, "Shh, it's okay" I am then very aware of my appearance and I try my best to cover myself. I hear shuffling and warmth going around my shoulders. I look up and my eyes widen. "Jace" I wrap my arms tightly around him, burring my head in his neck, he immediately wraps his arms around me, soothing me. He places one arm against my back the other under my knee and picks me up and blackness surrounds me.

I wake in an incredibly comfy bed and for a split second panic consumes me then I feel someone grab my hand and I look up. Jace. "Are you okay?"

"Wha-" I gasp, my hand covers my mouth as my eyes fill with tears and sobs rack my body. He wraps his arms around me as I cry into his chest.

I clear my throat and wipe my eyes to compose myself. "Thank you" I say in a quiet voice.

"Yeah" he breathes out, "lets go get breakfast." I smile up at him, gratefully.

~~~Time Lapse~~~

We enter Taki's and sit down in the quiet booth in the corner of the café. We are both silent until the waitress comes over to take our orders. We both get coconut pancakes with bacon which makes us both smile. It's only when the waitress left is when Jace started talking. "I understand if you don't want to talk about it but I am here if you ever want to."

"I've never been so scared Jace. How did you know where I was?" I was suddenly curious about how Jace found me.

"I went looking for you after Kaelie poured that drink over your head. But I lost you in the crowd, so I spent half and hour trying to find you, and then-" he takes a deep breath, "I heard you scream," I close my eyes and slightly shake my head, telling Jace not to go on. I'm guessing he understood my silent request because he changed the subject to colleges and graduation. As it turns out, Jace is also going to the Academy of Arts University for his singing and piano playing and he verbally tells me a list of all the things he's going to show me as he has been to San Francisco before. Needless to say, we didn't run out of things to talk about.

When we finished our breakfast he drives me home, and I found out that we only lived a block away from each other. When he parks outside my house, it's silent again. "I'll give you a lift to school on Monday if you want," Jace suggests.  
"yeah that would be great, thank you" I smile at him. Jace pulls out a little book out of the glove compartment and scribbles something down, i look at him curiously, he rips off the piece of paper and hands it to me. His number. "If you need anything. Call me" I took it gratefully nodding at him.

Before I get out, i turn to him, even surprising myself, i kiss him briefly on the lips, "thank you" i said quietly. I then get out of the car with Jace starting at me the whole time. Just as I open the door, I turn around and see Jace still looking at me and all i do is smile and he smiles back and drives off.

* * *

I really hope you all like it, this is my second oneshot so please constructive criticism is helpful because i want to get better.

If you all were wondering, at the start of this fanfic, Kaelie calls Clary a Ffumder, this actually means redmuff backwards if you didn't know, Just to clear it up.


End file.
